Tu esperanza
by Magua
Summary: Sabes que tu vida es más débil que una vela dejada a la intemperie. Te has encontrado con un obstáculo que o sorteas o mueres, y lo sabes. Pero la conoces y encuentras una razón más para salir con vida de ese quirófano. One-shot. Narrado en segunda persona. UA.


Bueno, aquí regreso después de mi laaaaarga desaparición D:

La pereza, los exámenes, los castigos, más pereza xD Esas son algunas razones de mi tardanza, pero ya estoy de vacaciones de verano y vengo con muchas ganas de escribir.

Por lo pronto comienzo con un One-shot. Es dramático y melancólico hasta las trancas, pero es mi estilo cuando estoy deprimida xP

La idea de la narración en segunda persona viene de un fic de Zelda que leí hace un tiempo en español que se relataba desde la perspectiva del Link oscuro en segunda persona. Ahora soy madre de este escrito, a ver cómo queda xP No sé por qué, pero esta forma de narrar me transmite cierta sensación de desasosiego y me hace querer escribir drama Dx

Después de todo esto dicho, espero que os guste mi nueva obra, nos vemos al final del escrito :P

**Tu esperanza.**

Te sientas en el banco y suspiras, agotado. Tu corazón late como si acabaras de correr durante una hora sin parar, a pesar de que apenas si has acelerado un poco tu ritmo habitual para alejarte de unos transeúntes que no te daban buena espina. Te duele el pecho. Mucho. Pero ya estás acostumbrado.

Tu mano se desliza prácticamente sola hacia la riñonera que siempre llevas a mano, la abre y extrae de ella un pequeño bote con la tapa roja lleno hasta la mitad de pastillas blancas y redondas. Observas el contenido restante del bote con una mueca de dolor. En otras circunstancias, ya habrías comprado una nueva tanda de medicamentos, pero ves estúpido gastar dinero cuando en dos días todo habría acabado.

Coges la pastilla y te la tragas sin necesidad de agua, pues ya estás muy habituado. Intentas distraer tu mente, pero no puedes parar de pensar en lo que te espera. En el camino que tomará tu existencia.

Una operación a pecho abierto con solo un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de supervivencia es muy poco. Los doctores te dan esperanzas, pero tú no les crees. Ellos no van a estar tendidos sobre la camilla, anestesiados e inertes como un muñeco inanimado presto para usarse como conejillo de indias. Tú vas a estar allí, y tu vida va a depender de ellos.

Pero no temes a la muerte. Llevas enfrentándote a ella desde que tienes consciencia. Algunas mañanas habrías jurado que te levantas sintiendo una sobrecogedora sensación de angustia y soledad, y cuando te acuestas, lo haces sintiendo la fría mano huesuda de aquella que tarde o temprano segará tu vida.

No. Deja de mentirte. Tú en realidad temes el estar dormido cuando los férreos brazos de la muerte te arranquen del cálido abrazo de tu dura existencia. Temes no poder volver a abrir los ojos para despedirte de tus padres, que lo han dado todo y han sufrido en silencio por ti. Has leído muchas historias en ese pueblecito perdido en la nada al que tus progenitores y tú os mudasteis. En todas ellas, el gran héroe recibía una muerte honrosa a manos de su enemigo acérrimo y luego perecía entre los brazos de la bella dama cuyo corazón había conquistado. Tú no ibas a morir así. Cualquier noche te acostarías y un repentino ataque robaría la vida de tus ojos, o seguramente los médicos te verían fallecer en la gélida camilla de metal.

No lo sabes, y eso te tiene tremendamente asustado. Por fin el dolor baja un poco de intensidad y te permite relajarte. Volver a tu infernal existencia está bien siempre que sigas teniéndola. Al menos el dolor te recuerda que sigues vivo y que tu problema cardíaco aún no te ha arrebatado lo poco que te queda. Continúas viviendo por tus padres; porque ellos lo han dado todo por ti a cambio de que tú sacrificases algo más que dieciocho años de tu vida. Así que cada mañana te levantas, coges tu bote de pastillas, tu mochila de la universidad y te vas al edificio que te insufla una segunda razón para seguir respirando. Tienes muy claro que si sobrevives, estudiarás medicina y salvarás a otros que estén igual que tú. Los apoyarás y también pasarás con tus padres todo el tiempo que no has podido estar antes.

Tienes más que estudiada la forma con la que abandonarás el hospital: correrás. Solo pensarlo hace que tu corazón se acelere y te duela aún más, pero no te importa, porque si vives para contarlo, correrás, dejarás atrás todo lo que te ha pasado y te encaminarás hacia una nueva vida. El sendero que puede recorrer alguien sano e inteligente está repleto de caminos tan diversos como únicos, y piensas probarlos todos, aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Cierras los ojos y te retrepas aún más sobre el respaldo del banco que en esos momentos te sostiene y que unos minutos antes te salvó de caer al suelo. El viento sopla y agita tus mechones rubios al mismo compás del vaivén de las hojas de ese parque al que has decidido ir una vez más. Escuchas a los patos parpar y el suave gorjeo de los pájaros y te preguntas qué harías si no pudieras volver a escucharlos. Si tu defectuoso corazón decidía fallarte durante aquella operación y abandonabas el hospital envuelto en una lona de plástico, ¿qué iba a pasar con esos pájaros que trinan en las copas de los árboles, perdidos entre el follaje?

No puedes evitar sonreír. Es apenas un esbozo, una levísima elevación de la comisura de tus labios, pero con ello te basta para reflejar toda tu amargura y dolor. Porque tienes entre tus débiles y temblorosos dedos una verdad tan evidente e inquebrantable que todos pasan por alto: Sabes que el mundo seguirá cuando tú te hayas ido. Esos pajarillos no iban a dejar de trinar porque tú, un pobre enfermo, no estuvieras ahí para escucharlos. El universo, esta cruel elipse gigante que nos ampara, nos destruye y a la vez nos da la oportunidad de existir, va a seguir expandiéndose. Sabes más que de sobra que acabarás bajo tierra tarde o temprano y ni siquiera la dependienta de ese supermercado que tan habitualmente visitas se va a percatar.

Dudas de si el reciente dolor que azota tu corazón se debe al doloroso peso de esa verdad o al hecho de que ya estás para el arrastre. Tal vez son ambas posibilidades.

Este, tu mundo, es tan incierto como el resultado de la operación que te espera dentro de dos días. Puedes morir allí, delante de unos doctores que, impotentes, escribirán la fecha y hora de tu muerte, o bien sobrevivir para ver un nuevo día. No lo sabes, pero tampoco quieres negar que esa probabilidad de supervivencia, aunque remota, te insufla la esperanza necesaria para proseguir en tu camino, labrado a base de dolor y lágrimas. Ese cincuenta por ciento salvador te ayuda a sonreír a tus padres de una manera más o menos sincera. Es uno de tus pilares y te aferrarás a él hasta que el destino de tu existencia sea escrito.

Te hundes en el frío banco aún más y suspiras. Ya estás cansado de todo; de tu pena, de tus miserias, de lo duro que es para ti vivir aunque sea solo un día. Y es que no entiendes por qué eres tú. Por qué a ti, habiendo tantos otros humanos como tú en el planeta, te toca pasar por este suplicio. Por qué tú no tienes un corazón sano cuando has cometido tantos errores como cualquier otro. Simplemente no es justo.

Y en esas estabas cuando sientes que alguien se acerca. Se sienta a tu lado sin preguntar, sin disculparse por invadir tu espacio personal, y sientes su mirada penetrante clavada en ti. No dices nada. De hecho, ni siquiera abres los ojos. Ya se cansará de ti. Seguro que tiene unas buenas piernas y un corazón sano que le permitirán alejarse en cuanto le apetezca.

-Puede sonar cruel, pero me alegra ver que hay personas que están peor que yo –escuchas que te dice.

Su voz es femenina, dulce. Demasiado para tu gusto, pues te recuerda a la enfermera que siempre te inyecta esas dolorosas vacunas semanales.

La verdad es que no te importa lo que diga, y aun así te sientes confuso y dolido por sus palabras. Tus problemas eran suficientes como para que, encima, una extraña venga y te diga que son peores que los suyos. Eso no te importa, solo consigue ahondar todavía más tu dolor.

Entreabres los ojos y os observáis. Ella es rubia, con el pelo corto y suelto, peinado de una manera descuidada. Su mirada es sorprendentemente azul. Te atraviesa y te incomoda. Experimentas la sensación de que es capaz de leerte, de ver a través de ti. Sientes que eres un libro abierto ante sus ojos inquisidores.

No hablas, simplemente la contemplas con la misma intensidad que ella. La joven no se muestra importunada por el examen visual y habla con voz relajada después de unos segundos de silencio y escrutinio:

-Lo siento si te he molestado –se disculpó. Esbozó una suave sonrisa que pretendía reconfortarte y apoya su mano derecha inconscientemente sobre un collar de plata con forma de sol-. Mi padre murió la semana pasada.

Tu boca se abre de forma involuntaria ante aquella confesión. La miras, sorprendido. Nadie se espera que una desconocida se siente a su lado y le confiese la razón de su tristeza. Puedes ver como si un peso invisible abandonara los hombros de la joven. Tal vez… solo tal vez, deberías tratar de hablar con alguien de tus inquietudes, te dices. Hasta podría ayudarte.

Apartas esa opción tan rápido que incluso tú mismo te asustas. A nadie le importan tus miserias y tus padres ya tienen bastante con vivir sabiendo que trajeron al mundo a un niño enfermo.

-Ah –sueltas como si nada. Finges desinterés, incluso aparentas estar molesto por su presencia.

Ella se aovilla en el banco y se abraza las rodillas. Las lágrimas suceden a los sollozos y tienes a una joven llorando a tu lado en menos de un minuto.

Te recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño; a esos primeros dolores de pecho, a los diagnósticos pesimistas de los doctores… a todo, a fin de cuentas. Te parecías a ella hasta que el propio dolor que sentías acabó por hacérsete ajeno, rutinario. Vives con él como una persona normal lo hace con su perro. Lo alimentas día a día, lo cobijas con tu cuerpo y lo mantienes existiendo.

No puedes evitar que tu mano se dirija hacia su cuerpo tembloroso. Le das una suave palmada en la espalda. Solo una vez. Y luego retiras la mano.

-Soy Link.

Te presentas. No tiene sentido decirle tu nombre, pero lo haces. Principalmente porque no tienes nada más que decir. O tal vez es por razones más egoístas y lo único que quieres es ser un poquito más conocido antes de morir. No tienes ni idea, lo único que está claro es que le has dicho tu nombre y que ella te mira atentamente.

Está claro que no se esperaba esas palabras. Lo mismo estaba buscando uno de esos discursos profundos y sentimentales que se dan en las películas justo cuando el protagonista parece haber sido azotado por una ventolera de inspiración.

Pero tus dudas se despejan cuando ella, a pesar del dolor, te sonríe.

Y su sonrisa te llega al corazón, al fondo de esa torturada alma que se refugia en tu cuerpo enfermo y moribundo. Es un gesto sincero, de verdadera gratitud. Se lo agradeces como mejor se te ocurre, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa con otra, más burda e inexperta pero igualmente genuina.

-Yo soy Zelda.

Os dais la mano de una manera que resulta incómoda y a la vez cálida. Volvéis a sonreíros. Tú sientes el miedo correr por tus venas después de tanto tiempo sin experimentarlo. ¿Cómo podía aquella joven prácticamente desconocida hacerte sonreír? Dejas esa cuestión aparte. Por ahora no te interesa; solo quieres estar con ella.

Ahora los cantos de los pájaros se te asemejan molestos si te impiden escucharla hablar. Y ella te abre su corazón. Te cuenta todo lo relacionado con su padre; absolutamente todo. Desde esa infancia feliz, de juegos en el jardín y mimos inconmensurables, hasta ese accidente automovilístico que se lo arrancó de sus brazos. Él se fue sin más, sin despedirse, justo como tú temes que te pase.

No comprendes por qué os sinceráis. Simplemente lo hacéis. Ella te parece una persona de fiar, alguien dispuesto a escuchar que también necesita ser escuchado, y tú… bueno, tú te consideras a ti mismo un cachorro perdido que ha encontrado en esa joven la dueña perfecta, ese vaso de chocolate caliente revitalizante.

Llega tu momento, y, tal como esperabas, Zelda te mira intensamente. Sabes que te escuchará y que te apoyará. No te tratará con lástima o piedad, como si fueras un enfermo desvalido, sino que te prestará un brazo fuerte con el que te puedes apoyar si tienes la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para levantarte.

Mas tú eres un cobarde. Le cuentas una mentira tras otra. Bien hilada, la historia de que tu hermano pequeño murió hace un par de días puede resultar creíble. A fin de cuentas, puedes aportar toda clase de datos médicos que conoces por la experiencia adquirida con los años.

Acabas la historia y te sientes despreciable. No eres más que un miserable que no merece sus palabras de ánimo.

Se pone en pie y, tras citarte dentro de tres días en ese mismo banco a esa misma hora, se marcha. Tú la ves alejarse con un gesto de resignación. Te sientes hundido. Te habían tendido una cuerda a la que tu propio miedo te impidió aferrarte. Y ahora te hundes con el barco de tu angustia.

Has tenido miedo de decirle que padeces un problema de corazón. Temiste confesarle que habías nacido con una fecha de caducidad antinaturalmente cercana. No fuiste incapaz de materializar en palabras sólidas y audibles que la operación a pecho abierto solo tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades.

Te pones en pie tú también y caminas en dirección contraria.

No sabes si vas a morir. Solo tienes claro que has quedado con ella el sábado de esa semana. No ibas a poder ir aunque sobrevivieses a la operación, pero al menos, si lograses salir con vida la esperarías cada día sentado en aquel mismo banco. Y te recorrerías el parque corriendo sin parar hasta encontrarla.

La acompañarías al cementerio, le contarías la verdad, abrazarías a tus padres como nunca lo has hecho…

Te esperaba un futuro más allá de esa camilla. Lo que no sabes es si vas a alcanzarlo o si caerías en el camino.

Fuera cual fuese el resultado, ahora entrarías en ese hospital con más ganas de sobrevivir que de costumbre. Porque habías encontrado a tu primer paciente, aunque no tuvieras el título de médico aún. Habías encontrado a una persona a la que, sin importar el estado de tu corazón ni de quién fuera el nuevo que latía en su lugar, podías ayudar a cicatrizar sus heridas y, por fin, mostrar las tuyas.

**Fin.**

Hasta aquí llega mi Link depresivo XD

No sé si os habrá gustado, pero para los que no encontréis sentido a que Zelda se sincere con Link, solo diré que las personas tienen la necesidad de desahogarse cuando están mal. Link no lo hace porque teme su reacción y ella le abre su corazón, contándole todo acerca de su padre.

Son dos personas desesperadas que han encontrado un receptor dispuesto a escucharlas. No las culpo y creo que yo haría lo mismo xP

La operación a pecho abierto y las probabilidades vinieron de una serie llamada "Pulseras rojas", en la que uno de los protagonistas tenía un problema de corazón y murió en el quirófano.

He dejado el final abierto con Link. Vosotros decidís si muere y Zelda se quedará sola esperando en el banco, pensando en ese muchacho tan extraño que conoció un par de días antes, o si vive para cumplir sus sueños e incluso para tener una vida junto a la joven (eso ya es para amantes del ZeLink optimistas xD)

Me encanta escribir estos finales aunque leerlos me resulta frustrante XD

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, pronto subiré otro One-shot o actualizaré alguno de mis fics, la cuestión es que resurgiré de mis cenizas como el ave Fénix xP

Dejen review, por favor, que sienta muy bien xP

Atte, Magua.


End file.
